Link's Diary
by thewackonextdor
Summary: Read Link's diary as he goes on his quest throughout Hyrule! OoTChapter FIVE: FOREST TEMPLE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Legend of Zelda: Link's Diary**

**Part 1**

**--------**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. I wish I did. But I don't._

--------

Day 1-

Dear Diary. I had that weird dream again…with the girl and the weird hat. But I mean, if I dream about girls, they better be good looking. Anyway, I was woken up by a freaking ball of blue light. And it talks. Like this. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG LINK WAKE UP!" It's annoying. I wish it would go and swallow a knife. Freaking Navi (her name) said I got to go to the Deku Tree. Pfft. That thing is going to die any day now.

Well, I decided to go. I got to pay my dues to him. He's my old man, anyway. But when I got there, Mido was there, He said that I need a freakin' sword and a shield.

Also Saria said hi. Or something. She's so annoying. All I see is her mouth moving and hear "blah blah blah". But I nod and wait, 'cause I'm nice like that.

So, I was walking around, and all the freaks just gave me money. Idiots.

So then I went and bought a shield, and on the way, all the girls were like OMG you have a fairy and they wouldn't shut up. Its times like these I wish I had a crossbow. Well, all I need is a sword. But I know that it's somewhere in a maze.  
After avoiding death like a bajillion times, I got it. So then I went back to midget dude. I'm the tallest and the hottest one here. Why must all the girls be so ugly though? It's not fair. Anyway, Mido looked all shocked when I showed him the crap. Then he got all mad. Ha. Jealous midget freak. Then he saw my fairy and was all "wow"…then he got all mad about Saria again. I told her that he can have her ugly butt. God. Ha, then he blushed and told me to go through the passageway thing.

Okay, so my old man gave me a lecture, told me he was going to die any day now, that I wasn't a Kokori, and to get in his mouth. I figured it out myself, duh. He must've forgotten that I'm the hottest one around, so..like, I couldn't possibly be a Kokori. But, I'll let it slide. This time.

So I went in, and all I can say to him is BRUSH YOUR TEETH DUDE! There are cobwebs and stuff everywhere. And can you say breathmints? And there were…cavities. Scary ones. (Talking about the Skulltulas) I went through the dungeon really fast. But my favorite part was jumping off the top and falling through the cobwebs. I loved it. I just wish Navi had a video recorder. So I could watch it over and over and over again.

Well, I got to fight a monster thing. I won. Must be because of my hotness. Then this glowy blue thingy appeared. It said it had candy. So naturally, I went in. It was a bad idea. The freaking blue thing abducted me.

But it left me in front of the Deku Tree. He gave me this shiney thing and died.

Well, I got a shiny. Named it Jeffory.

So I decided to pawn Jeffory off at the black market. I was all packed, had Navi's mall leash..she gets excited at malls…(don't ask) and was on the bridge when what's her face….uh…….SARIA came and was all sobby. Here we go again. She was all OMG LINK I LOVE YO- blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…

BUT she gave me a shiny. A shiny not like Jeffory. A musical shiny. And I named it Simon. But she used Simon before, so I had to boil it. Y'know, for safety. In case she has rabies. You can never be sure.

She also taught me a song. Called it Saria's song. Psh. More like The-Most-Annoying-Song-Ever-Song-Song.

So I left her on the bridge and went to Castle Town to pawn. But I had to get a license first at the castle. There was a weird girl with a chicken there. Or something. An egg. Yeah.

I decided to go see the princess. If I date her, and marry her, I'll be rich and be royalty…ha HA!

There was a maze. I beat it. Go me.

Yeah.

So I saw the princess.

And she's a nun.

Well not really.

But she really looks like it.

And I'm dead tired.

So, I'm going to bed.

More tomorrow.

-------------------------------------

**How was it?**

**Please comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda

Link's Diary

(Based off Ocarina of Time)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, or any of the awesomeness. I wish I did. D:**

-----------------------------

Part Two: Dodongo's Cavern

**Day 3—**

Okay so I got lost. I was SUPPOSED to go to Death Mountain. I couldn't find it.

No one TOLD me it was supposed to be SCARY looking. I thought it was like a little ant hill, y'know? And if you step on it, you kill the ants. They die. Death Mountain. (And hey, ants are scary.)

So that ORLY owl told me to go to the OTHER huge scary mountain. Or volcano. It won't hurt, he said. Nothing to be afraid of, he said. Then HOW COME THERE ARE TALKING ROCKS!?!?

They roll around and eat other rocks. CANNIBALS! Hopefully they just eat rocks. And, they ran me over like 40 times. Those jerks. But then they took me to their leader. His name is Dardunia. He was all grumpy; I got bored and started playing TMASESS (The-Most-Annoying-Song-Ever-Song-Song). He danced. He gave me a shiny bracelet. I love it so. He said that I could pick up bombs now. I know just the place to nuke. Kokori Forest. But now, I have to go into Dodongo's Cavern. To get those stupid rock mans back their rock food supply or whatever. They LIVE on a FREAKING ROCK. Why don't they JUST EAT THEIR HOUSES!?

It's like the goddesses are making me do this just so they can laugh at me. I better get something good out of this. So, I'm gonna go sleep on top of one of those wooden planks they have up high in their…house thing. 'Night.

**Day 4-**

Okay so I'm in Dodongo's Cavern. There's this really weird rainbow-ish lizard on the wall. You'd think they'd design this place better, since it's supposed to be sacred. Whatever. I hate those dudes, with the beams. And the lava. I hate this room, I hate this cavern, I hate those rocks, I hate this place, I hate Hyrule, I hate the goddesses, I hate everything..but most of all I HATE SARIA. And I'm ashamed that I actually remembered her name this time. I should go bang my head against the walls a couple times. That'll make me forget her.

So, there are these little dudes that look like triangles, but eat my legs. They're really weird. I hate them too.

There are also these lizard dudes with swords. They make funny noises. But I hate them too.

**Day 5-** So, I did all this crap, and I got the SHINY boss key. I named it Wallace. I love him too. I went into this room, it was all glowy inside, so I thought it was cool and I stayed in there. Then I saw a dragon. I guess he had a shiny, because

It was glowy

The dragon man started attacking me.

But I won, and got the shiny. I named it Cletus.

So I guess I have to go find another shiny. That's the whole point, right? I don't know. I just hope this ends soon.

Soo, how'd you like the second chapter? Should I continue? Have any suggestions for the next chapter? Please review:


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda

Link's Diary

(Ocarina of Time)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Link. I wish I did. Because then he could clean my house. And cook me food. And bake me cakes. D:**

**And Link would like to say a couple of words:::**

Link:_Hey, Alias-Hawk. I'm not pretending__to be this hot. If, (AND IF ONLY) I had a clone, I'd totally go gay for myself. I'm THAT hot. Hey. Look at me in Twilight Princess. See if that'd change your mind...because…I look pretty sweet when I'm looking in my reflection in the mirror shards. They're just so shiny__I can't resist them. And-_

Me:_Link, I'm sure that's not what she meant. She probably meant that—_

Link: _What. What did she mean? Are you taking HER SIDE?! You KNOW that this totally hurts my feelings. I mean, after all I did for you…_

Me: _You haven't done anything, stupid. _

Link…_Oh. I will. Some day. When you least expect it...muahahaha…hahaha...HAHAHAHAHA!!!_

Me:_Shut up. Do you want me to take Jeffory, Simon, Wallace and Cletus away from you?_

Link: in a state of shock…

Me: _Allllllriiiiighttyy then…_

**Ahem. Sorry about that. Link just wanted to get his feelings across….although it took up about three fourths of a page. **

**Okaaayyy…so on with the story:::  
**

Part Three: Inside Jabu-Jabu's Belly

Day-6

Okay. So, I had a dream. It showed me a HORSIE! And that freaking chicken-girl. So I walked all around Hyrule, listening for that girl's ANNOYING voice. I heard it, and it got louder and louder, and I found her!! She has a horse. I want it so badly… but it always runs away. I scream after it, "wait horsie, you're shiny! I just want to pet youuuu!!!" It never lets me pet it. It makes me sad.

I'll just go to that place called Lake Hylia. I hear they have Zoras. Maybe they'll be nice and let me ride them underwater. They can do spins and everything.

Day 8-

So. I'm at Lake Hylia. Stupid Zoras. Their king (who is FAT) wants me to rescue his stupid daughter. Ugh. I'm tired of this. Do I have a sign or something on me that says "Seven Year Old Hero-Pants

Will Do Anything You Tell Him To, And Does Retarded Missions For No Reason (Or Money) At All. Inquire Within."?

Then, all of a sudden he disappeared. There was a Zora, so I went over to ask him what happened to him.

He ignored me and pushed me off the cliff instead. When I hit the water, I saw shinies. I picked them up. He got impressed and gave me another shiny thingy, he called it the Silver Scale. It lets me hold my breath longer underwater. Something tells me that this next mission…won't be so fun.

Under water, there was a pretty sweet hole. I went inside, and it warped me in front of a bottle. Princess Whatever said she was trapped in a huge fish . I showed it to her dad, because that's HIS job, not mine. HE should be saving her. NOT me. But guess what? For some reason I'm not aware of, I'm ONCE AGAIN saving and fixing lives. Why ME?

…He opened up a door. It lead to…you GUESSED IT, the freaking HUGE fish. I gave him a little fish, and he sucked it up…but he sucked me up in the process.

Whatever. I'm sleeping here. Even if it's inside a fish. But…I'll just try not to think about it.

Day-9

I found Princess Whatever. She wants me to carry her on her back. What the heck. She's FAT and HEAVY and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be paying for this when I'm old and (GASP) ugly.

Day-10 

I found the shiny, beat the boss man, once AGAIN the glowy thing said it had candy and abducted me, I saved the day…AND GOT ANOTHER SHINY!!!! I NAMED IT BERNARD.

And now Princess Whatever wants to marry me. Uh, okay? We're engaged? Because of BERNARD?! He betrayed me. But he was so shiny that I just couldn't resist, and I accepted her marriage proposal. Or her trickery of sorts. Did someone TELL HER about my secret love for all things shiny? I think there's a special someone that needs HER WINGS PLUCKED. SLOWLY. AND PAINFULLY. Whatever. It's not like I'm gonna ACTUALLY marry her. There's someone special I'm reserving THAT for.

So..I heard some people talking about the Temple of Time. What is this Temple of Time? I wonder if it has special powers. Like, powers that could send me further into time…when I'm 17? Then I don't have to do any of this nonsense, and I'll be free to do whatever I wish, and marry _her_.

--------------------------

**So! How'd you like it? Chapter FOUR coming soon!!!**

**Some things to think about---**

**-Will Link ever reveal who _she_ is?**

**- Will Link get his wish, and INSTANTLY become 17?**

**-And will I ever think of better cliffhangers?**

**Until next time…**

**Adios!**

I


	4. Chapter 4

**The Legend of Zelda Link's Diary (Ocarina of Time)  
PART FOUR**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own Zelda, Link, or Nintendo or whatever else I missed. I STILL wish that I did though. …But Link can still bake me cakes :D**

----------------  
**Part Four: _Temple of Time_**

_**Day 11**_

So I wanted to go back to Castle Town to see if I could see the Princess again. But when I got there, the door thingy was closed. I got mad at it and tried to kick it. When I got close though, Zelda and this man-lady thingy knocked me over on a horse. Then a cool guy came after them. I think he wanted to marry Zelda. But I was all, "No way! You can't marry Zelda! She's MINE. I want the monieeeszzz!!" (_A/N-No, Zelda isn't 'her'. He just wants her money…because basically it's shiny_.) Well, the cool guy turned around, and it looked like he wanted to fight for her monies. I tried to hit him, but he knocked me over..that JERK! Then he ran away on his horse and laughed. Haha…his laugh makes me giggle. So I was giggling and stuff and I turned around to go into Castle Town (because by then I was hungry) and then Zelda has the NERVE to go and throw another musical shiny at my head! I was having so much fun laughing! She just had to ruin it with the stupid Blue thing. It missed my head though and landed in the water. It was shiny, so I did go and jump into the water and I got it. I don't know what to name it, because at the moment I HATE it. Then I learned an ANNOYING song. It's called "Song of Time" or whatever.  
Ugghh…  
So now, I'm sitting here in the middle of Castle Town. I think I'll go mooch off some people and find some stuff to eat and a place to sleep.

**_Day 12_**

Today, I stood in the middle of Castle Town. I was staring off in the distance, for no reason, when a little girl came up to me and asked if I was staring at the Temple of Time. What is this Temple of Time, I asked her. She laughed at me, called me an idiot, kicked me…well…you know, and then pushed me in the direction of the Temple of Time. After I regained my strength, I walked towards the Temple of Time. Talk about SHINY! So I ran into it…and there was a stand thing. It was all shiny and it said, "Please put all your pretty three shiny thingies here plz" I picked out my three prettiest shinies --

-Jeffory (Deku Tree),

-Cletus (Dodongo's Cavern)

&  
- Bernard (Jabu-Jabu's Belly)

…and set them in the slots on the stand. Some huge doors opened. But when I tried to take back my shinies, some weird goddess thingies slapped me and set me on fire. Then they said no one would ever see them doing that to me(A/N: Which is, apparently, why we don't see it in the game, according to Link), They then shoved me into the door. There was a HUGE SHINY.(Master Sword) I tried really hard to pull it out…and once I did, I felt funny.  
I looked down, and I was taller. I checked to see if I accidentally put on my high heels, but I was wearing my boots. But my feet were bigger. Why? Then I looked at my shield and I had FACIAL hair! TWO HAIRS! OMG! ON MY FACE! My BEAUTIFUL FACE!!! I almost cried. Well, then..I um, looked at other places, and I came to a conclusion.  
I have become impossibly hotter than before. This shiny must be named a very good name. I will name it..

**ANTONIO BANDERAS.**

Yeah  
So. That's who it is.  
Then this old guy came and gave me a huge lecture…forgot what he said. I kind of spaced out.  
Then Zelda came as a cross dresser, pretended she was a he, told me some random stuff (I forgot that too) and then poofed away.  
What the heck?  
She's a cross dresser?  
Jeez. I am SO not marrying her for her money then. I guess _she_ and I will have to figure out a new plan to get fantastically rich.

Well. I left this so called Temple of Time. I have renamed the Temple of Time to be Fancy-Pants Land Thingy so that's what how I will refer to it from now on. (FPLT)

**_Day 13_**

Woah woah woah.  
In Castle Town, everyone's zombies.  
This…  
Is.  
So.  
COOL! I LOVE ZOMBIES!  
I guess they found me irresistible because they screamed with glee, I stopped and turned to smile and they jumped on top of me. Ahh..everyone loves me. Hahaha.  
But then, I got hungry.  
Saria makes good macaroni and cheese.  
Kokori Village here we come!  
-------------  
**Some questions to think about-**

-Will Saria make Link macaroni and cheese?  
-If Zelda isn't _her_, then who is?  
-Wouldn't it be COOL if _someone_ wink wink nudge nudge turned this into a comic?

-Uh, was this funny? (If not humor me and say yes anyway. I stayed up late doing this. Be NICE.)

Okay!  
Bye:D


	5. Chapter 5

_**THE LEGEND OF ZELDA**_

_**LINK'S DIARY**_

**PART 5**

_Forest Temple_

**AKA**

_**That Really Stupid Place With The Stupid Ghosts and The Stupid Painting**_

-------------------------

_Link will do the disclaimer and introduction today:_

'**SUP FOOLS. It's me, your FAVORITE person in the entire world. I'm probably the hottest person, too. **

**So anyway, the author has been all lazy and has decided to not post my amazing life story for a while. But here she is, posting another chapter. But she's making me do the introduction. I don't know why. Or why I even agreed to. I'm mostly doing this for you, my beloved fans. I love you guys almost more than I love myself. **_**Almost.**_

**Probably if you bake me cookies you'll be my number one fan. So get those ovens running.**

**So yeah. Enjoy, you little fools.**

**Love (not really)**

**Link, the H.O.T.ness.**

**(AN: This is where Link's true self comes out…[and where he forgot how to use the dictionary.)**

**PS: sadly, the riter duz not own the fabulus me (not in dat way, nastiez) my awesum game, my awesum life, or nintendo, or wuteva other nonsens im involved wit. but she still cool, and i still bake her cukiez. cuz im cool liek dat. (dat was the dizclaimer, 4 u idiots out dere).**

**-------------------**

**Day 17:**

I forgot how to go to Kokori Village.

But I saw Lon Lon Ranch on the way. I decided to go to there and show off my new manly-ness to..um…uhhhh….you know, the girl with the egg and the horse.

When I got there, I was trapped by this Luigi Imposter. Stupid. His name is Mr.Ingo or something. Anyway, he went all crazy and I got trapped. I was like "oh no you didn't" and he was like "lol yah"  
and I was like "uh-uh" and he was like "ya" and I said " you did not just go there" and he was like "lol ya I did I went there." And I was like "oh no you didn't beeyotch" and I slapped him and took my horse and jumped over the gate and he was like "OMG NO WAI" and I was like "ya beeyotch. That'll teach you to mess wit me."

So then I rode around on Epona , then I went to Kakariko Village. I felt like laughing at some dead people so I went to the graveyard. I went around and there was one grave with little flowers growing in front. I wanted to steal the flowers so then no one would be special, and then I wanted to knock over the grave so I could laugh at this one dead guy in particular. His name was like Dampe. But then I fell in a hole and this stupid ghost was like "lol wanna race" and I agreed.

He has no legs. But he cheated. He threw balls of fire at me and set me on fire. As if I haven't been set on fire enough times already.

I got another shiny, though. Steven. Isn't that a great name? But I got trapped in there! In the weird ghosty place. He just went up and left and I got trapped and got scared and started crying and I got really claustrophobic and then I fainted.

**Day 18:**

I woke up screaming and I was STILL in there. I was about to cry when Navi was actually useful for once and told me to play the Song of Time on that stupid blue thing. (I'm not naming it, since that gross girl touched it.) I got out! I almost told Navi I loved her, but, there's only two people I love in this world. Me, and _her._

**Day 19:**

So I somehow ended up at the windmill guy's house again and he yelled at me for playing the song HE TOLD ME TO PLAY and then he yelled at me until I PLAYED IT AGAIN. He calls it the Song of Storms. Pshaw. I'll call it "The Song of the really scary man who IS ANNOYING and I wish he'd die." I will refer to it as tsotrsmwiaawhd, for future purposes. Or maybe I'll just call it the stormy song. I'll think about it.

**Day 20:**

By this time, I decided to go to Kokori Village. I remembered the Macaroni and Cheese part. But when I got there, the stupid annoying green girl was like…well.. I'll just write out the conversation:

**Me:** Um. Hi. Can you make me macaroni and cheese?

**Green:** Uh, who are you?

**Me:** It's me, Link. Turns out I wasn't a Korkori and I'm a Hylian and I grew and it's been 7 years and now I'm 17 and I have chest hair wanna see but seriously I'm hungry make me food.

**Green:** (Completely oblivious to what I just said) Hmmmm…you look really familiar…

**Me:** It's ME, Link!

**Green:** (Still oblivious) You look like this one guy, I used to know, we used to go out and stuff, you know, we got pretty serious but one day he had to leave so I gave him my ocarina and he went on this really important journey and I cried and slit my wrists but now I'm going out with that guy over there points to Mido yeah he wanted me to go out with him for a while but I---

**Me:** SARIA! I CAN'T BELIEVE I REMEMBERED YOUR NAME! BUT IT'S ME! LINK! And EW, we did NOT go out. We never got serious. Well okay maybe that one time but it was only 'cause you gave me the wrong drink and it tasted good and..well there was that one other time at Mido's house party and…that other time at the twins' house BUT WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS? AND WHY AM I SUDDENLY REMEMBERING THINGS I TRIED SO HARD TO BLOCK!? And EW, do you know how many RABIES that was on that ocarina? I had to BOIL IT. IN BLEACH. And you're going out with MIDO now? JEEZ you got desperate.

**Green:** Woah. How did you know all of that? …But hey, you're kinda hot.

**Me:** Thank you. Can you just FEED ME?

**Green:** Sure.

**Me:** Thank you!

-----

So it was really disturbing and now I remember things I really do not want to remember. But on the plus side, I ate. Now on to...um. Save the world.

**Day 27:**

Saria messed with my food. I woke up just now. I feel violated. And kind of sick. But I'm hungry. I'm gonna go ask her for food.

**Day 30: **

Okay. Do NOT ask Saria for food. She does something with the food. And I feel all nasty. What does she DO? But I'm so hungry…

**Day 35:**

OKAY. I WILL NOT EAT THE FOOD SARIA MAKES. I FEEL VERY NASTY AND VIOLATED AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK. I WILL CARVE THIS INTO MY WRISTS IF I HAVE TO.

**Day 40:**

Haha. I have funny scars on my arms. It says "don't forget to wash the dishes."… I think it was supposed to say something more important…but I'm leaving and I'll just stop at McDonalds on the way to uhh..wherever I'm going.

**Day 41: **

So here I am at McDonalds, eating a happy meal. I'm in front of the Forest Temple by the way. It's kind of nice here. But that crazy cross-dressing icky Zelda (SO GLAD I did not choose to marry her for money, she-mans creep me out) told me more secrets and taught me a song. I tried to tell her that she looks better in a dress but she poofed away before I had time to tell her. I got angry that she left. But there are pros and cons about that.

**Pros:**

1) I don't have to see her in tight clothes. Ugh.

2) I don't have to hear her pretending to be a guy.

3)She has bad breath.

**Cons:**

HER STUPID POOFY-NESS MAKES MY EYES BURN. AUGHH. It make my eyes tear and my mascara run.

**Day 42:**

I'm here in the actual temple now. There are a lot of spiders. I hate spiders. There are also a lot of skeleton men that like to hurt me. What did I EVER to do them, besides being hotter and more beautiful-er and handsomer and more popular-er than them? I think nothing. That's right. They're meanies. So I killed them.

I got a bow and arrow. It's not exactly shiny but I love it anyway so I blessed it with the best name I could think of for it- "Chainsaw".

So there are these floating crazy ladies that smack me with their purses. They're really old and smell like cheese. I hate them. So I killed 'em. Muahahaha.

_(A/N: He's talking about the Poes…if you didn't catch on yet.) _

There's this really cool hallway in here. I like running into the walls and just running back in forth inside it. Everytime I go in there I skip along the path and giggle like a little girl. Thank god no one reads this or else my manly image will be ruined…

**Day 43:**

I found a really pretty room. It was really round and there were a bunch of pictures. So I sat down and started looking at all the pictures, when Ganondorf came out of one of them! I stood up to give him a high five since I think he's really cool…when he SMACKED ME! Well I thought that wasn't cool so I took out Chainsaw hit him and all the pictures he came out of. But then I noticed that he was floating! He was a ghostie! Wow-wa-wee-wah! He's so much cooler than the regular Ganondorf. I like him.

Well I accidentally killed him. I got a shiny coin! I named it "flowerpot". I think it fits.

I'm hungry again, but there's no way I'm going back to Saria.

I suppose I'll just head on over to Lon Lon Ranch.

_(A/N: This is where I completely make things up.)_

**Day 44:** I wanted milk from the cows at Lon Lon Ranch when annoying-chicken-egg-horse girl said I had to sing to get milk. SO. I sang the milk song.

I'll write down the lyrics here.

-----

MILK!- By Link the H.O.T.ness

"I like milk 'cuz it is good

I drink milk because I should

If there was a song to sing

I sing it and milk you bring

I drink milk when I am sad

'cuz the milk it makes me glad

Now there's nothing left to say

So lets go drink milk

Milk is good

Milk is good

Milk is good

…and stuff

Milk is good

Milk is good

Milk is good

Lets go drink some MILK!

MILK!

When it's warm it tastes real crappy

But cold milk will make me happy

When I throw up on the floor

I can go and drink some more

They say milk will make me dumb

It are go good with brownies!

Now that we have drunk some milk

Let's go drive a car

Milk is good

Milk is good

Milk is good

…and stuff

Milk is good

Milk is good

Milk is good

Lets go drink some MILK!

MILK!"

(A/N: The MILK! Song is based off the BEER! Song by Psychostick. Go check it out yo, and sing along with Linky-poo's lyrics.)

------------------------

**END!**

I MADE THIS _**CHAPTER EXTRA LONG**_ (6 WHOLE pages on MS WORD) _**SO BE HAPPY AND GIVE ME LOTS OF COMMENTS.**_ If you're reading this and you don't comment I'll sick Navi on you.

What did you think of this chapter? Please, comment. Tell me what you liked, and what you'd like to see in the next installment of…

_**LINKS DIARY!!**_

…_**Seacrest out.**_


End file.
